Vision in White
by Rebel-Ravenclaw
Summary: A glimpse inside Eric Northman's head about one Miss Stalkhouse. Starts at first meeting--a bit of a reimagining.
1. Chapter 1

Southern Vampire Series  
_**Disclaimer**__: A reimagining of the first meeting between Erik/Sookie: Currently reading the books and fan of the TV show so there are all kinds of influences in this. More book series than show as the story progresses by the way. I give all credit to Ms. Harris; it is her world._

Erik's POV

After 1000 years, life can get rather…dull. Fangtasia has not proved to be the distraction I had hoped. My initial amusement at the lust consumed, shocked tourists who flock to glimpse into our world of death has worn off rather quickly. Predictability does not suit vampires. I scanned the group once more, rolling my eyes at the pitful seduction efforts of both men and women…Fangbangers. Utterly useless, but they do provide me a steady income. For that I should be grateful.

My eye caught Bill Compton, one of my more loyal but colorless subjects. He looked more nervous and pallid than his usual state. I wonder….Oh. To his left was my answer. He had his arm rather protectively around an absolute vision in white. She was perfection. The curve of her hips and breasts were perfectly accentuated by her small waist. Her pouty lips, beautiful green eyes, and platium ringlets effortlessly sexy and she quite clearly held herself as if she was entirely oblivious of her beauty. The smell of her innocence was intoxicating. How could this creature still be unmarked? "Oh Bill," I chuckled to myself, "Your stupidity knows no bounds".

"Summon them," I guestured to Pam. She too had noticed the woman Bill was with and by her fangs, I could tell her interest was peaked as well. "Do you think she swings both ways?" she whispered, a devilish grin on her face. Pamela reveled in the sexual freedom of vampire, but certainly seemed to be keeping more female companions of late. "Unlikely," I replied, hoping this girl would make eye contact with me. I am not above glamouring.

Luck was on my side, and I noticed her quick but still suggestive scan my body before she made eye contact with me. I was ready and focused all my energy on bending her mind to my will.

Nothing. No familiar pull of her mind submitting. No reaction. My keen senses were able to spot her eyes widening in fear and quick murmuring to Bill. Looks like there the goddess now has some explaining to do. Interesting…

"Master," Bill bowed deeply from the waste and the girl, confused but clearly taking his lead, gave me a quick curtsey. I noticed she had looked to see how Pam addressed me, but of course my child would not bow. She merely returned to my side as I suppressed the desire to laugh.

"Bill, it has been a while since we have seen you at Fangtasia." Questions are beneath me and would not help me along with Bill. I have never met a more closed lipped, sullen individual in my long life.

"I've been mainstreaming."

"I see that," I eyed the girl and was rewarded with a beautiful blush creeping across her features. "Who is your companion?"

"I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse," she stuck out her hand. A handshake? I had almost forgotten about those little slices of manners and frankly so had the rest of the human world. We are monsters who deserve no humanity to most…dare I say all but this Sookie.

"Well hello Sookie. My name is Erik. I run this bar and I am Sherrif of Area 5." I hoped my title would peak her curiosity but no such luck.

Wasting no time, she pulled two pictures out of her purse. "Bill said you might be able to help me. Have you seen either of these women at the bar?"

"We do not make a habit of ratting out our clentale. Its bad business," I scolded, dropping the pleasantries I was hoping would put me in her favor. I owed her nothing and its best she know that.

"Please," she whispered steping away from Bill to kneeling down next to my throne. "They are trying to say my brother killed them both and I just know it's not him." Her beauty up close was even more devistating. I would have her. No matter what.

"One condition," I said. I couldn't resist showing my hand and brushing a strand of hair from her face. It was a slight move, almost unintentional but what do you expect from hundreds of years of praticing. I got my reward. The beautiful vein on her milky white neck revealed that not only did she feel it, but her heart beat had certainly increased. In fact, unless I was mistaken…I could smell every so faintly her desire. Her desire for me. I couldn't resist a glance at Bill. If he could smell her too, he was not letting on his discomfort. "What are you?"

She winced, as if she was bracing for the worst reaction imaginable. "Telepath."

I smiled genuinely. I imagine when I feel pleasure is the moments I look the most human. "Excellent. Be proud of your gift Sookie. It makes you extraordinary. May I call upon your services if I require them? I can pay handsomely."

"Not necessary, I would be happy to help. A friend of Bill's is a friend of mine," she added. Poor girl, it took her long enough to notice the discomfort of her male companion.

I grinned, exposing my fully extended fangs. Fuck Compton, I can only hide my desire for her for so long. "But I am no friend of Bill's. I believe we have…competing interests."

As she was getting to her feet, she leaned in towards me, hiding her face and mine with her hair. In a barely audible whisper she said, "Do you see the man standing against the far corner wall with the silver mohawk? He's an uncover cop. You need to get him out of here before he realizes there is a vamp feeding on a human in the bathroom. She's willing, but like the police will care."

I motioned to Pam, but she was already on her way towards the man. I turned back towards Sookie. "Thank you"

"What are friends for?" she winked impishly at him, almost despite herself.

Author's Note: No flames please. If I get some reviews I'll write another chapter =D


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: I'm so intensely flattered at all the positive reviews. So flattered that I just HAD to put up another chapter ASAP. I apologize for the lack of beta reading but I don't have the best patience when it comes to proofing. If anyone is interested let me know =)_

_Disclaimer__: Again, not my world. Just playing in Charlaine Harris's imagination._

Still Eric's POV

**CHAPTER 2**

It is still funny to me how oblivious humans are to threats. Granted, the presence of an undercover cop in Fangtasia is generally more threatening to the vampires; but fang-bangers are not immune to police violence. They are blood traitors which is entirely more threatening. Monsters, beasts—we are easy to dismiss. Nevertheless, there was no part or change in the crowd despite the unusual convergence of vampires on one solitary man. Typically I encourage less ostentatious behavior, but we needed to take care of the threat quickly. Three of my most terrifying subjects "gently" escorted him off my property. I forbid them to kill him, but I most certainly hope they feed. A vampire hating cop with visible fang marks…now that will go over well at the prescient.

I grinned to myself—my mind savoring the image of a certain blonde enchantress. I had always particularly enjoyed keeping female companions; their emotionalism and energy are quite exciting for someone…in my position. However, they quickly bore me with little substance to compliment their physical beauty. But my little telepath had it all—brains and looks. She certainly knew to make herself useful quickly. Shame she left. In all the commotion, I watched Bill convinced her that they had overstayed their welcome. And although he had, Sookie most certainly had not.

No matter. I believe my dear Sookie deserves a reward. A reward I intend to take to her personally.

"Pam, have Stan bring the Vette around. I have business in Bon Temp."

She smiled deviously, "Well tell your 'business' I said hello."

After a couple of innocent glamours before dawn, I was able to figure out Miss Stackhouse's place of residence and her workplace. The people in her backwater town did not seem to think too highly of her. Not surprising. Sookie may be mortal, but not mortal enough to be accepted. Her gift would be her downfall with these people. But to my world, to the supernatural world, it would earn her respect and fealty. I resolved last night to come pay her a visit, and that was what I was on my way to do. Dusk had just set and I was not needed at Fangtasia till midnight.

I pulled into Merlotte's—where I heard Sookie had been working for almost 2 years—on a gravel road…lovely. I certainly hope the inside of the establishment was more promising that what can be loosely called a road. It wasn't. The general air was dilapidated trying to pass for "homey". The women were either barely recognizable as females or made up within an inch of their lives.

And then I saw her. She was grabbing drinks from the bartender in her crisp white uniform and dangerously short shorts that hugged her ass like a glove. Part of me wanted to thank, part of me wanted to kill the man tending bar that I presumed was her boss. I breathed in deeply, catching the surprising scent of shifter. Interesting. My instincts were attempting to isolate the trace until Sookie came up to me, a clearly nervous smile plastered to her face.

"Mr. Northman, what can I do for you this evening?" a saccharinely sweet voice emerged from my Sookie's lips. Ah-ha, I should have assumed the only way a girl like her could survive in a town like this was by hiding who she really was.

"True Blood. O Negative. And help for the problem you came to me with last night," I said with my voice dropping, slowly and deliberately.

Her eyes flashed in understanding, but that same annoying voice answered, "Absolutely! Have a seat and I'll have it warmed up for you in a flash."

I helped myself to the nearest booth to wait. But it wasn't long. She immediately went for my order, appeared to be quite earnestly begging a friend to cover her tables, and with a smile of satisfaction came over with my drink.

"Sorry bout that. Aileen can be a real bitch sometimes. It's real nice to see you again. I hope everything went over well last night. Bill," she sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, "Bill wanted to leave."

Her smell was intoxicating. Still not marked; at least Bill is going to be a gentlemen about this. His Civil War values are so out of place at times; and by the eye roll I just witnessed—he could use any advantage he has.

"Well that is a shame. I was certainly enjoying your beautiful company," I purred—pleased to see her pulse jump on those beautiful veins. Taking her hand for a moment, feeling her pulse skyrocket once more, I said as sincerely as I could when I was alive, "Thank you for your aid last night. It will be remembered." But that was about as much sincerity as I could manage. Vikings were not raised with compassion.

Sitting back, I continued, "And as means of recompense, I have seen both of those women at Fangtasia. The plainer one kept to herself and mostly people watched. Dawn…was an "active" participant. She liked pain," I said after some thought. "But a vampire did not kill these women. They would have been drained or turned, never left for dead."

A moment of silence passed. I tried to understand her silence. I assumed she was struggling with regret and sadness that I could not clear her brother as she had hoped.

But then she said, "Thank you. Thank you for going out of your way to let me know. Do not hesitate to ask me directly for help when you so need it. I trust honesty." She pulled pen from her hair to briefly scrawl her cell phone number on the back of a napkin. "I have to go back to work, but call me." And with a wink and a small but seductive smile, she went back to her customers.

Hm. How…surprising.

I would certainly have a great deal to think about on the drive back to Fangtasia.

Note: Reviews are much appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note__: The chapters are going to come up a little slower this week…Only because I am onto reading Living Dead in Dallas and trying to go as quickly as possible so I have more material/inspiration for my lovely readers. But, remember that this isn't going to follow the plot of the series exactly, more in spirit (and be hopefully more faithful than True Blood as much as I love it) lol_

_  
__Disclaimer__: Again, not my world. Just playing in Charlaine Harris's imagination._

Eric's POV

**CHAPTER 3**

Another busy night at my lovely establishment. Granted Thursdays were always relatively busy days, but perhaps the summer heat brought out the carnality in humans. It certainly brought out less clothing. From the vantage point of my throne, I could see plenty of writhing bodies on the dance floor—some so intertwined that you could see no clothes at all. "_This_ is Fangtasia," I thought somewhat proudly. My usual devotees were here, but not begging for my attention quite as avidly tonight. I only had to kick two away from my feet in the past hour. It suited me just fine since I was preoccupied, but if it continues much longer I might be losing my touch. I grinned as I briefly thought of the displays I could do to titillate my fans once more. Pam was at the moment talking expansion…again. I may be the figurehead of Fangtasia, but it was really Pam that threw her heart and soul into running the place. She has been desperately wanting to add a second story for light bondage and some of her other "particular" pleasures for some time now. Obedient as she was, she would not act without my express permission but I knew she wanted this passionately. I typically remained silent on the matter, mostly because I hadn't quite decided if it would draw unnecessary attention.

However, today I was in a particularly good mood because of a certain blonde haired beauty and decided the hell with it. Pam certainly has earned a little bit of fun.

"Install it," I finally responded, "as long as construction doesn't interfere with business."

Her eyes shone as she desperately held herself back from gushing with thanks. She knew I didn't appreciate that kind of affection in front of customers. As harsh and hard as Pam can be, at the same time she devoured Dear Abby, enjoyed pastel colors, and could gush. That sparkle though, it reminded me of why I had turned her in the first place. Her raw energy is still so…appealing. Not sexually, but on just an interpersonal level. I haven't felt anything sexually for Pam, well ever. I turned her out of loneliness and a paternal desire, not out of love or lust. If I turned Sookie…let's just say paternal instincts would not be involved. At all.

"It looks like your day is going to get even better," Pam whispered in my ear, drawing my attention forward to the door. Oh Mr. Bill Compton. She was right. Nothing would be better than an impassioned confrontation on staying away from "his" Sookie when I had a napkin in my breast pocket that could shatter his worldview.

"Eric," he bowed briefly. I usually expect much greater reverence, but I was still in a relatively good mood. I would let it slide, this time.

"Bill. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

He responded, "I have been called away to Louisiana. Will you watch Sookie in my absence? I have sent Bubba to stand guard by her house, but I need you to also be alert. I think this murderer she is looking for will soon be coming after her." And this was supposed to surprise me? Bill has no idea how tightly I watch what interests me, and how little happens in my area that I do not know about.

"I hope you realize I will do more than watch her Compton," I purred—enjoying his discomfort. "Why New Orleans?" I asked as casually as I could manage. I have my suspicions, but wanted to see how up front he would be with me. I am his Sherriff and Bill takes our laws very seriously; but our relationship has always been tumultuous at best.

"I have business for the Queen." His answer was short, concise, but already too much information. No one ever accused Compton of being bright, but I had no idea he would be this stupid. Did he honestly expect a vampire of my caliber and in my position not know why he was going to her?? I had heard rumors about his true intentions long before he actually showed up in our little section of the South and was keeping an eye on his actions. I do not rashly believe everything I hear, but this knowledge meant I must do a little more research on Mr. Compton. I knew pressing the issue now with him would rouse suspicion. No matter, I had other ways of figuring out exactly what I needed to know.

Now for a question I did not have an answer to. "How did Sookie take the news?"

"Not well," he sighed. "We had already been arguing before and this tipped the scales. She, she rescinded my invitation." Excellent. Just excellent. I tried not to smile…too much. Rubbing salt in the wound was just too irresistible to pass up.

"I will certainly enjoy…comforting…her in your absence, Bill." I noticed the grimace he tried to hide. Good, I thought for a second he missed what I was implying.

He had the gall to let a laugh, but the respect to make it short. "Like she'd ever let you in her home."

I couldn't have asked for a better opening. The gods are certainly smiling on me today. I slowly pulled out the Merlotte napkin and sniffed it. I could still smell her lingering scent—like lemons and warm milk. He recognized her writing instantly. "I, and dare I say she, would beg to differ."

_**Note: Please review! I know its on the shortside but it's a much needed transition. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note__: This one kind of just flew out of me despite myself. My Viking wanted a little physical interaction with his woman, and who am I to say no? Sookie can say no, but I can't (lol) That being said, I am not all that confident about this chapter so be kind_

_  
__Disclaimer__: Again, not my world. Just playing in Charlaine Harris's imagination._

Eric's POV

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After Bill left, Pam managed to convince me to show up to Sookie's house unannounced later that night. I am not entirely sure how she did it, but she most certainly did. I think my libido looking for an excuse to see her, and Pam's reasoning that Sookie was emotional vulnerable and needed support was apparently enough. She made me swear to not fuck her. "If you want this woman's true allegiance, you can't be a one night fling," she said quite seriously. "Don't sleep with her Eric." As much as I hated to here those words, Pam was right. Human sexual convention was quite different than what I have become used to since I was turned. Moreover, my pride would be my savior. I am not to be a regret.

I parked my car off to the side of her house and walked up the driveway. The old fashion manor was quite dilapidated, but beautiful in its own way. The house looked kempt enough if you ignored the dying grass entirely. But it was certainly…inviting. With some effort and funding, it could easily return to its stately glory.

I knocked twice on the door, sharply and with emphasis. She had to know I was coming. I am sure Bill alluded to as much when they last "spoke". I was growing impatient. It was early enough that she would still be awake. If this woman dared to ignore me, I might have to do something…drastic. I remembered how much I enjoyed fighting to force myself into an unsuspecting home. There are so many…delightful…loopholes to our more restricting laws.

Finally, she opened the door. I have lived a long life and experienced much. But never had I been rendered speechless by a woman…until her. Her pure beauty was devastating. Her tear-streaked face and tussled hair only made her skin glow perfectly pink. And those eyes, those soul-piercing ocean blue eyes. I swore to myself at that moment I would have her.

Upon recognizing me, I noticed those tortured eyes light up. It was slight, but it was there.

"Hi," she said flatly. She did not invite me into her home, so I guess she was enough in the right frame of mind to be cautious. Good. Bill frankly wasn't worth such emotional turmoil.

"I could stake him for you if you'd like."

My little crack brought a grin to her face. "Yeah….that would be nice," she joked back. She paused as if she was debating internally with herself. Consternated is a cute look on her. I waited patiently.

"Would you like to come in? I have some O negative True Blood I can warm up if you'd like," she offered sheepishly as if she was expecting a no. I noticed happily that she managed to have my favorite blood type, which was coincidentally Bill's least favorite. Looks like I was expected.

Step one. "I would love too."

She ushered me into to the living room, where her southern hospitality took over. It could have been her feminine instincts too, but regardless she immediately went into the kitchen and busied herself with Lord knows what.

A few minutes later, she came out with a glass of chardonnay for herself and my true blood—in a wine glass. I couldn't help myself; in my shock I laughed out loud. Charming. How I love surprises.

"What?" she asked as she grabbed a seat next me and placed our drinks on the coffee table, a small smile creeping across her face. "I want in on the joke."

"I have never, ever been served True Blood in a wine glass, although it really is the most appropriate comparison," I said, smiling. Before she started tripping over herself to apologize, I grabbed her hands and looked squarely at her. "Thank you for that little taste of humanity."

She promptly blushed the most delicious-shade of red. "I was afraid because Bill hated it. But you're very welcome," she murmured. I noticed a sudden change in her posture—discomfort. But it had been going so well? Was she thinking about Bill? Ahh, it must be because I had not released her hands from my grasp. Frankly, I was so engrossed in enjoying the soft warm of her skin that I really hadn't noticed.

I deliberately grabbed my glass and held it towards her, a nice way to break contact if I may say so myself. "Shall we toast?" I suggested, putting the right hint of seduction in my voice.

"To new beginnings," she offered. The suggestive lilt to her voice led me to believe it was entirely intentional.

"To new beginnings," I repeated as I softly clinked my glass against hers.

The next four hours flew by, to both of our surprises I imagine. We simply sat and talked. I have always enjoyed the company of an intelligent woman, but my line of work, let's say, doesn't really attract the best and brightest. She told me about losing her parents, her unadulterated anger at Bill, her dreams to travel. Bill was very clearly out of her graces for good and I didn't try to hide my pleasure at this news. I confessed my mixed feelings about what I am and explained both the pros and cons of immortality. At this moment, we were just joking back and worth about vampires. I enjoyed that her flirting has increased, but her proximity was dangerously close. It took a great deal of…effort…to restrain myself. Her hand was rubbing my shoulder, her small lithe frame leaning towards me. Another glass and she might have crawled straight onto my lap. Apparently Miss Stackhouse was enjoying her liquid courage, I smiled to myself. We had fallen into a somewhat comfortable silence when she said:

"Thank you for everything. I was really afraid that I would be wallowing in self-pity all night. Who would have thought I'd spend it getting to know the Viking god? And who would have thought he'd be cute, and funny and interest-" she abruptly stopped talking and a look of shock and horror came over her face. She just realized she was speaking aloud. I made a mental note to have alcohol around her more often. It was just too much fun to see her aroused and flustered. She would of course deny it—especially to herself, but my sense of smell does not lie.

"Sookie," I leaned forward to whisper seductively in her ear. I made sure to breathe heavily so I could enjoy the shivers down her back as I said, "I'm going to tell you a secret." I paused for effect, "I want you."

I pulled away to gage her reaction. There is nothing more erotic in this world as when a woman's eyes visibly cloud with lust—for you. And to see her beautiful blue eyes that way; it was my undoing. I moved to capture her smooth plump lips. She met my passion and our tongue melded and dueled. I could tell she was inexperienced, but her young lust was intoxicating. I wound up slowing our pace simply because I wanted to explore every crevice of her mouth. I could taste her forever. One moan, she emitted one tiny moan and I felt as hard as a rock. I am not sure how much longer I would be able to restrain myself from fucking her senseless if we continued. A human woman had never had this affect on me before. The only thing that broke our kiss, thankfully, was her need to breathe. Seeing her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed reminded me of exactly how and in what position I wanted her, and painfully of why I needed to leave. I would abide by these human conventions if it killed me.

"I need to leave before I can't stop myself," I said huskily. She nodded but still stared at me dazed.

I stole another brief kiss and then I left.

I was smiling like a lunatic during my drive back to Shreveport. I'll have to remember to mention not needing to breathe as another perk of being a vampire. Perhaps I can show her once our relationship…progresses.

_**A/N: Oh how I love innuendoes. Lol I hope you like the new chapter!!! Feedback please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note__: Thought I wanted to try something a little bit different. I started writing as Eric again, but Sookie really just wanted to get her voice heard too…pushy. Lol If I get enough positive feedback Sookie can stay, if not its back to all Viking all the time._

_  
__Disclaimer__: Again, not my world. Just playing in Charlaine Harris's imagination._

Sookie's POV

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Oh. My. God. He left. He left? Why did he leave? Was I doing it wrong? Bill didn't seem to object the last time we kissed, but Bill isn't Eric. ARG! I really need to swear off men, undead, supernatural or otherwise.

I immediately went to the refrigerator in search for comfort food. Yes, I occasionally eat away my problems but don't judge me. Everybody turns to that bucket of Ice cream every now and then. I just happen to do it more than most because everyone thinks my "gift" makes me a loon. And on top of that, for the first time in my 24 years of life—I have man troubles that I am not prepared at all to deal with.

I pulled out my almost empty bucket of chocolate chip cookie dough and plopped myself down at the kitchen table. My life had been so simple up until 3 weeks ago. I went to work, went home to Gran, hung out with Tara, and babysat for Arlene. But then Bill Compton had to walk into my life and royally screw things up.

That sounded a little harsh in my head but its true! Bill Compton was handsome sure, but he definitely could talk his way out of my bad side (which I didn't really like) and he was incredibly moody. We argued a lot for people who had only knew each other for three week.

We went on a couple dates before Jason was arrested and I asked him to take me to Fangtasia. And then Eric...gosh, I don't even know his last name…came into my life and screwed things up even more than they already were. I will always remember when I first saw him sitting on his crazy throne. I don't often call men beautiful but he looks like a god…a tall, powerful Nordic-looking god. And I thought Bill was handsome. I hated that I had to tell him what I was, but that is why I need to learn to fake being glamoured if you even can do that. He had reacted positively though, much like Bill. I was starting to like that about vampires, in addition to the whole not hearing their thoughts thing.

I remember it took all of my willpower and effort to form complete sentences and ask him if he had ever seen Dawn or Maudette. His rebuke was harsh, but I wasn't opposed to flirting a little if it meant I could get some answers. As much as my brother Jason was an incompetent idiot, he was my only brother and I needed to take care of him. I just wasn't ready for how it made me feel when he flirted back. I had sweaty palms, and butterflies in my stomach; I almost wanted to throw up just because he was soo gorgeous and I could clearly see that he wanted me. A man like **that** wanted little old me.

Of course, when Bill dragged me out of there we instantly got into it in the car. I hate it when guys try to get possessive of me and he was taking that to a whole new level. We fought and it got ugly enough that I revoked his invitation. We hadn't talked at all for three or four days until he came over to tell me he was leaving. He said Eric and Bubba, whoever Bubba was, would be making sure I was safe. I thought about apologizing but no. I knew I was just smitten because I couldn't hear his thoughts and that isn't any reason to be in a relationship with somebody. We didn't have anything in common and it just didn't feel right.

Now Eric…Eric felt right. If Bill was a good kisser, Eric was…was out of this world. And more than that (even thought that was pretty big, I'm not gonna lie) we could communicate really well. Eric had a really sarcastic sense of humor that I liked and he was smart. You could tell everything he said he thought about deliberately. Bill wouldn't say more than 5 sentences stringed together and when he did, it was often pretty spur of the moment. It also always felt like Bill was holding something back or speaking in half-truths, and I don't appreciate not being told the truth. Eric has only struck me as upfront to the people he trusts no matter how cunning and evil Bill tried to make him out to be when I first met Eric.

I heard my phone vibrate from the living room, where I had it charged, so I got up to see who was messaging me. A text message…from Bill. I opened it up and found the usual, I'm sorry I love you bull he texted me after any fight. Blah. I couldn't help but notice I was a little disappointed it wasn't Eric. Just a tiny bit; definitely small enough to suppress. As I was walking back to the only steady love in my life—food—I heard it vibrate again. It was a text message from Pam. She must have gotten my number from him.

"What did you do to him to get his panties in a bunch? He stormed back into Fangtasia and has been moping all night. It's scaring the customers."

I shot back, "Not like it's your business, but I didn't do a damn thing. We had this amazing kiss and he left! He left, Pam."

Almost as soon as I pressed send I got another message. "Vampire Reflexes," I rolled my eyes. It said, "Well, I told him how humans like to be courted and romanced so it was probably that. But secondly, did you ever think he left because he thinks you still care for Bill?"

"BUT I DON'T!" was my response. I started thinking about it though. As much as I hated to admit it, she might be right. For all I know, he probably thinks Bill and I have had sex and he's bitten me and a bunch of stuff that didn't happen. He was definitely not to be someone's sloppy seconds and I get that. Its part of the reason why I am sort of proud to be a virgin, even though its not like I'm waiting for marriage or anything. The telepathy has gotten in the way of me being with any boy from around here. And as far as the vampires go—well, Bill always seemed more interested in drinking from me than having sex with me. And I wasn't a beverage thank you very much. If a vampire ever drank from me, it would be kind of a romantic thing…like an addition to normal sex. Eric was quite the opposite; I blushed remembering the feel of his erection through his jeans as he kissed me.

After some thought, I texted her back. "Should I call him? I want to apologize and explain. I like him Pam"

I waited. I couldn't tell if she would show him or just tell him. Who am I kidding; of course she would show him.

My phone buzzed again. I half expected it to be from him, but it was Pam…again.

"He's on his way."

Author's note: I hope you guys liked the change of pace!!! Feedback please and be gentle if you hated it 


	6. AN and Chapter 6

**A/N****: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! I haven't been able to respond to the reviews on the last chapter or update sooner just because I've been packing for DC, dealing with family drama and all kinds of crazy shit, but it doesn't mean I love you any less!! Now this is going to be really really short and I am sorry, but I am really picky about chapter breaks and just I couldn't go on any further. Now, if you guys are understanding—I will finish the last chapter tonight or tomorrow morning…and it will be long! Promise :D**

_Disclaimer__: Charlaine Harris's world. Not mine._

Eric's POV

**CHAPTER SIX**

When did I become so weak? How could this tiny, worthless, insignificant human topple the self-control I have spent centuries building? I am Sherrif. I am vampire. She shouldn't have resurrected emotions in me I had long forgotten…that I had throught dead once I was turned. She should be nothing more than a pretty face and a sweet meal. Well, Bill's pretty face and meal, I suppose. Sookie has goodness in her veins; she will remain true to him unless their fight was more severe than I realize.

But she was more. And I suspected so much more if she had earned the Queen's interest. My sources had not yet been able to confirm my suspicion, but Bill was not nearly intelligent to act of his own accord. He was a Beta, a blind follower and anyone who knew him would confirm my judgment. The designs of his Alpha remained a mystery…for now.

I drove back to Fangtasia in a slowly building rage, determined to fuck Sookie Stackhouse out of my consciousness. I would have prefered silver to how she was consuming my every waking thought and invading my desires. I must not allow it to continue. Period. I must forget her. And forget her through fucking another woman senseless I shall. Maybe fate shall smile on me, and send me a toy that likes pain.

Staking to my throne, I kicked several fawning admirers for the sheer pleasure. It was the most liberated I had felt all night. My higher violence level hinted that my mood was "off", lets say, but it always brought out a few more adventurous worshippers. No matter, I had to pick out my prey for the evening. I scanned the room, searching for a fangbanger to meet my standards. None did. Surprise, surprise. But there was one. She looked like her. She was not quite as delicate, and her nose was hideous…but she was close enough.

I looked to make eye contact with Pam. She would need to assume my spot once I left with my…amusement…for the evening. My absence has already been bad enough for business. We couldn't afford to lose any of Pam's male and female following, which has grown to be much bigger than mine. Its Pam's showmanship really; she loves the attention. Except for right now. Strange. She seemed engrossed in text-messaging someone with her legendary smirk. Please let it be good news. Like Compton was killed—that would certainly brighten my night.

"I better get handsomely rewarded for this," she drolled with a hint of amusement in her voice. She handed me her phone. It was from Sookie: "Should I call him? I want to apologize and explain. I like him Pam."

Three little words sent me into a tailspin. Bill is clearly out of her heart. But where was I?

No matter, my faltering resolve had broken. I was hers.

Lost and shocked, I was spured into action by Pamela. "Go quickly. You have only 4 hours till dawn. I'd suggest you fly," she grinned.

"Thank you child," I managed and rushed out through the back of the club. "Give me speed," I murmered as I look flight.

**AN: Review!!! And forgive me. Long chapter is coming though as a reward! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I totally had forgotten about this little story being busy and graduating in June BUT all the praise and love from you guys inspired me!!! ENJOY!!!

Eric's POV

Chapter Seven

I hovered outside her window, enjoying my voyeuristic moment. She was an angel. At this moment, Sookie was pacing gently in her bedroom. She was a ball of nervousness—primping pillows, fixing her bed, combing her hair. She paced in and out of the hallway, in and out of the bathroom. It was so hard not to laugh, so instead I grinned like a lunatic. Entertaining and beautiful—a combination that could make me hers for centuries. But her clothes…her clothes. She was dressed in a pink satin nightgown that had a racy black lace slit. It hugged her delicate curves like a glove. I wonder where she found the courage to put that on. Ah, ha. The wine bottle she had opened when I was there sat empty on her dresser. I smiled slightly to myself. Humanity was just so interesting.

Hmm, how to get her attention. I guess knocking will have to suffice. I knocked gently but she jumped like I screamed fire at the top of my lungs.

She opened up the window, but just a crack. I peered down, "Can I enter?" Now, I already had permission but I had remembered something Pam was rattling on about a southern belle needing a gentleman.

"Absolutely," she said, more breathily than I am sure she intended. I noticed a slight flush creep over her body and tried to will down my rising erection.

Not knowing exactly her frame of mind, I decided sitting down in the nearby armchair would be best unassuming action I could take. She was the one with emotional baggage to shed, so I waited for her to speak. I did not have to wait long.

"Erik, I am so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier. My gran taught me to be a lady and that means something to me. I would have never let you kiss me if I was still involved with Bill. In fact, I probably would have slapped you. Now, it might take him a while to get it through his fat head but when I say no, it's no," she rambled on without taking a breath. "And-I-like-you-and-think-you-are-really-sexy," she added with lighting fast speed, blushing even more.

I couldn't help but smile at her sincere confession. Fate's humor is all her own. How she would pair an angel with Satan himself.

"Sookie." Words escaped me. I feel oddly protective urges for her, and perhaps more oddly a strong desire to protect her from my world. But she was strong. She is far stronger than I give her credit for and worthy of my respect…my honesty. "Sookie, this isn't…"

Again she surprised me. She stepped towards me and firmly planted a soft, warm kiss on my lips. "I want this. Trust me," she murmured against my lips.

Her words undid me. I attacked her mouth—devouring her taste. She moaned and licked my own extended fangs as we stumbled our way to her bed.

I had waited for this moment for far too long and I intended to savor every moment. A woman such as Sookie was created to be worshiped, enjoyed slowly and intently like one would drink a fine aged wine. I slowly peeled off her slip and she trembled beneath my touch. Often women trembled in fear before me and what I am, but Sookie trembled with desire. I could get used to that. I needed to please her, to reward her trust. I kissed my way slowly down her neck to her breasts down her stomach. I lavished her nipple with my tongue until she was writhing and moaning with desire. Her soft little feminine moans made me harder than I knew possible.

"You are far too dressed," she giggled softly and started unbuttoning my shirt. As sexy as I found her innocent fumbling, it was driving me crazy. I quite literally ripped off what was remaining of my shirt while she stumbled with unbuckling my belt. However, time stopped entirely when I felt the pressure of her slender fingers on my cock, undoing the button on my pants and unzipping them. This sensation grew only more maddening as she slowly pulled off my boxers.

I felt an odd sense of pride as I saw her eyes widen as she finally laid eyes on my length. I expected nothing less; certainly I have not had any previous complaints ever from human or vampire. I smiled as I heard her breath hitch and she muttered something that sounded like "gracious plenty". God himself couldn't make me ruin this moment so I made a note to myself to remember to ask her what that was about later. It took all my strength to return to our slightly tentative pace and not savagely fuck her senseless. On top of fucking her, I wanted nothing more than to drink from her. But I couldn't. Bill had done the unspeakable and it would take more than just an evening to undue his damage.

Oh how I will enjoy undoing every single memory, banishing every single thought of Bill from her beautiful little head forever. I slowly backed her onto the bed behind us and traced the figure of her body, placing gentle kisses all up and down her lithe frame.

And it would be then, at that moment that I heard something unnatural slowly approaching the house. Concentrating for a moment, I could recognize the footfall and palpable void of life as another of my kind.

Instantly I was on my feet and out her window, ignoring her inquisitive pleas. There would be time to explain…after.

I couldn't help but grin wildly at the vampire I saw approaching. Bill fucking Compton. Beating his dead ass senseless might just compensate for interrupting the evening I had planned.

"I didn't think you were such a glutton for pain Compton." I teased.

"What are you doing in her house? Leave Sookie alone. She doesn't belong in our world!" he foolishly demanded enraged.

"She. Wants. Me. I can take her in front of you if you need proof of how wet she gets for **me**."

"You mother fuck…" he raged, lunging at me. I dodged him effortlessly. In his lunacy he forget his place, and my power.

Suddenly, the air tensed and grew hot. I had let this loon distract me from the impeding dawn.

Compton began the retreat to his home. "This isn't over," he called out.

"Yes. It isn't."

I returned to Sookie's house. I finally found her pacing by the dark cellar she had ridged presumably for Bill. She was fluffing pillows, putting on an air-conditioner and generally nesting like a worried mother hen. I couldn't help but smile at her anger, as she demanded, "Get inside here now! But don't think you have some explaining to do come dusk Mr. Northman! I am gonna tan that damned fool Bill Compton's hide next time I see him!"

I softly kissed her on the lips we exchanged places and I settled down until the night. "I promise I'll explain everything."


End file.
